It is known from WO 99/34178 to apply a temperature sensor as a platinum precision resistor to a ceramic substrate. It is also known from EP 933 626 A2 to apply a sensor to a support forming at least part of an envelope for the sensor. The function of said envelope is to protect the sensor.
It is known from EP 1 215 940 A2 to provide an electromechanical excess temperature protection in tubular form with thermal expansion on a radiant heater below a glass ceramic hob. It passes over at least part of the heating surface and prevents the underside of the glass ceramic hob from becoming too hot.
It is known from WO 03/081952 A1 to construct a temperature sensor for determining the temperature of a glass ceramic hob as a resistance track on a support, the latter passing over a radiant heater. In order to avoid the determination of the glass ceramic hob temperature being influenced by the temperature resulting through the radiant heater a downward thermal insulation or shielding is provided.
It is also known to place the aforementioned sensors in a radiant heater and connect the same by electrical conductors to an evaluation electronics. As a result of the numerous conductors, their length and position, as well as the small sensor signals a reliable evaluation is difficult, costly and fault-prone. Therefore, there is a need to provide a sensor device that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art and in which in particular several functions of a sensor device can be combined in limited space.